


Break The Rules

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [30]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Forbidden Love, French Kissing, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Sex Positions, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Talks of Breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazunari has a secret he won't ever be able to share with someone. It's a secret so shameful and disgusting and forbidden that he would be thrown out of his home if anyone knew.</p><p>But like every secret, his will eventually come to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** "TakaIzu incest AU where takao is in love with Izuki but hides it pretty well and prefers to jerk off to the thought of his brother in private until he walks in on his brother showering/fingering himself and gets so turned on he just fucks him right there (dubcon, top! Takao please?)"
> 
> I'm totally digging incest, so I really liked this prompt. I'm sorry that I couldn't really pull the dubcon through the end since I'm a sucker for cockslut bottoms ;v;
> 
> btw is there a specific term for having sex while someone else is unconscious in the same room???? idk is that a thing???
> 
> Thank you and have fun!

Kazunari has a secret he won't ever be able to share with someone — be it family, friends or teachers. Especially his family mustn't ever know.

It's a secret so shameful and disgusting and forbidden that he would be thrown out of his home if anyone knew. That's why he decided from a very young age to keep it to himself, keep it there and lock it away so no one will ever know.

But like every secret, his will eventually come to the surface.

 

"Shun— Shun—" Kazunari breathes heavily, back pressed against the wall and hand stroking his hard cock steadily, the calls so forbidden yet lewd as he moans his older brother's name as he gets himself off.

It's his ritual — whenever his brother does as much as look into his direction and smile at him, he immediately runs off into his room and comes to the thought of his perfect and beautiful brother; skin so pale and eyes so dark, he wants to lick every patch of skin and mark it his.

"Fuck, I'm coming— Shun—" With a last twist of his wrist and a jerk of his hips, Kazunari comes over his hand, cum translucent and proof of his forbidden longing for his brother, so dirty and yet arousing as he licks off his own fluids, imagines it's Shun's instead sitting in front of him and breathing heavily, cock now limb in Kazunari's hand.

He wishes it was true.

 

"Hey, Mom, where are you going?" Kazunari asks as he walks into the house, backpack falling to the side and feet dragging him into the kitchen.

His mother is putting on her earrings when he walks inside, straightens her skirt and takes her purse into her hand.

"The company called for an emergency," she says and gives her son a peck to the cheek before walking past him to the door. "You and your brother will be alone for the night. Your father won't come home either."

Kazunari's heartbeat speeds up. "And where is Shun?"

"In his room, taking a nap. School must have been exhausting," his mother says and opens the door. "Love you."

"Yeah, love you too," the boy replies absentmindedly before walking up the stairs to his brother's room.

He won't do anything, that's one of his rules, he won't touch his brother in any forbidden way — but he wants to look, watch Shun's sleeping form and how his chest slowly rises whenever he takes a calm breath.

He will just look, won't touch.

Kazunari opens the door just a slit, squints one of his eyes closed and then spies inside, but he almost screams when he sees that his brother isn't 'just sleeping'. 

Instead Shun is lying on his stomach, face pressed into the sheets and ass up in the air as he steadily pumps three fingers into his hole, voice mewling whenever he pushes inside.

Kazunari can see even from where he's standing his brother's hole twitching, mouthing at the fingers being fucked into it and sucking on them hungrily. 

He swallows and feels his cock swell, cups his covered crotch and squeezes, makes himself gasp, almost too loud but luckily it's drowned by Shun's moans and cries.

"Oh God, so good— More—" he begs himself, fingers speeding up and asshole squelching lewdly with every thrust of his fingers. "Cock— I want cock so bad—"

Kazunari swallows and then decides to do something he swore he'd never ever do — break the rules.

He opens the door wide and steps inside, lets it hit the wall on purpose so Shun snaps out of it and jumps, spins around and sees his little brother standing there.

"Ka—kazu—" he gasps, eyes wide as he watches his brother stepping up to the bed. "This is not— what it looks like—"

"But you begged for cock, didn't you, Shun?" Kazunari asks and pulls his own cock out, hard and leaking and yearning for his big brother, and he loves how his brother looks almost hungrily at him, licks his lips unconsciously before jerking again. 

"Kazu, wait— What the hell are you doing!?" Shun shouts as his brother grabs him by the hips, makes it unable to escape. "Did you forget that we're brothers!?"

"No, I didn't," Kazunari breathes and licks his lips, pulls Shun's ass closer to him until its hole is pressed against the head of his cock, mouthing needily at him.

It's so perfect and sweet, how it's trying so desperately to suck him inside. "Delicious, little hole, you want to be filled, don't you?"

"Kazu, no—" 

Shun moans loud and long as his brother finally thrusts inside, covers his cock with these tight, wet walls he's dreamed of so often.

"Fuck, this is better than I ever imagined," Kazunari mewls and begins to fuck into his big brother, doesn't give him time to adjust before he's thrusting back inside and filling his needy hole with his fat cock.

"Kazu, stop—" Shun sobs, the feeling of his full hole too overwhelming, yet he tries to reach for his little brother, holds on to his thigh desperately. But in the end it's only for support as he's become too weak to resist, Kazunari fucking into him too good to not just take it.

"Amazing—" Shun moans and lets go of his brother's leg to jerk his shaft instead. "Big cock, so fat— Kazu, more— Fuck me harder—"

Kazunari gasps, can't believe his brother is begging for more, begging so openly for his cock inside his asshole.

"Shun—" he mewls and speeds up, feels his brother's hole squelching and twitching around him, ring rubbing along his shaft whenever he thrusts out and then thrusts inside to stroke along his brother's wet walls, so tight and delicious it's just too much.

"Oh God, Kazu— What fat cock—"

Kazunari smiles breathlessly. "You like it?"

"Love it—" Shun nods eagerly. "Love your cock so much— Give your brother more—"

"Fuck—" Kazunari's thrusts begin to stutter. "I'm coming, Shun, please drink my cum—"

"Yes, please, inside—" Shun's face is blown, the usual paleness gone and replaced by a glowing red, mewls falling out of his mouth with each fill of his brother's big cock. He grasps the sheets under him tighter and strokes his own cock harder as Kazunari's thrusts become more and more clumsier. "Give big brother your cum, Kazu, fill me good—"

"Fuck— Shun—" Kazunari fucks himself through his orgasm, spurts his cum into his brother's already slick hole and feels him come as well, a strangled scream leaving his lips.

"I love you, Shun..."

 

The good thing about the two of them going to the same school is they can do it even there.

"Ah, fuck, Shun— I love your hole so much—" Kazunari moans while fucking into his brother from the front, Shun's back pressed against the cold stone wall while having sex on the roof of the school building. 

"Kazu, harder—" he mewls and licks into Kazunari's mouth. "Give your big brother your perfect cock—"

His legs are jolting with each thrusts, pants and underwear dangling around his ankle as he presses himself closer to his little brother, relaxes his hole so Kazunari can fuck inside.

"Shun, I love you—" Kazunari breathes, kisses his brother open-mouthed while his hips keep snapping, the slapping so loud and delicious that he wants to hear even more.

"Love you too," Shun breathes back between kisses. "Love you so much—"

Kazunari's cock swells with the confession, his brother's voice so fucked and high he just loves it, wishes he could show everyone how Shun sounds while he's pounding into him.

"Give me your cum, Kazu, deep inside me— Wanna feel it for the rest of the day until you can fill me up again—" Shun breathes and clings closer, winds his legs around Kazunari's hips to drive him even deeper.

"Okay, Shun, here it comes—" Kazunari fucks into him four more times before he stills and spits his cum inside, watches breathlessly how his big brother comes himself, mouth slack and eyes closed as he pushes his back off the wall and his legs slacken around Kazunari's waist.

Shun sighs, strokes his brother's face affectionately and smiles tiredly. "I love you, Kazu..."

 

"You two remember your cousin Kensuke, right? He'll be staying here for a week," their mother says and pats Kensuke's shoulder lightly.

"Of course we remember!" Kazunari says and reaches his hand out for the brunette to shake. "It's been a while, how have you been doing?"

"Good, good. What about you two?"

Kazunari and Shun look at each other before smiling. "Same old, same old."

"He'll be sleeping in your room, Shun. You don't mind, do you?" their mother asks and gives him a pointed look; as if he had a right to say no even if he wanted to.

"Don't worry, it's fine," Shun says and helps Kensuke carry his bags into his room. "It's already late, so I'm taking the futon out, okay?"

Kensuke nods and yawns just in the right timing. "Yeah, I'm tired anyways, let's go to sleep."

 

It's late at night when Kensuke is already asleep and Shun still wide awake that his door opens and immediately closes again, seconds later the mattress of his bed dipping down and indicating an intruder.

"Kazu, what are you doing here?" Shun whispers before gasping in his brother's mouth, body lying behind him and pressing naked chest and back together.

"Couldn't accept the fact that he's sleeping in your room while you're within his reach," Kazunari breathes and licks his brother's shoulder. "Wanted to have you immediately."

He reaches into his brother's underwear and feels the still slick and loose rim from their earlier actions, pumps his fingers inside once, twice and makes his brother gasp. 

"Still so needy for me, sweet hole," he breathes and throws the covers off, pulls Shun's boxers down and lifts his leg, ignores his brother's protests of any kinds and thrusts home.

"Kazu—" Shun gasps and reaches for his cock, beginning to jerk himself off while his little brother immediately sets a rough pace, fucks wildly into his brother like he always does.

"Couldn't imagine what I did if he jumped you, fucked into your perfect hole and came inside— Because this fuckhole is mine, always has been and always will be—" Kazunari breathes and bites his brother's neck, makes him mewl a bit too loud.

"Kazu— Big brother belongs to you only, yours— Fuck me all you want—" Shun clings to the sheets under him, presses his lips into a thin line as not to moan any louder than he already does. Kazunari is holding his leg up, and by fucking him from behind his cock slides even deeper — and Shun notices, notices how his prostate is being hit with every single thrusts and he just wants to scream out, wants to tell the world how amazing his little brother makes him feel with his fat cock, but he can't. Instead he whimpers and pants, jolts whenever his brother hits particularly deep.

"God, wish I could breed and claim you— Make you officially mine—" Kazunari sucks on his brother's Adam's Apple, loves listening to the muffled mewls and cries as he keeps pounding and pounding, hits so deep that he's scared he won't ever be able to stop. 

"I'm already yours, Kazu— Don't forget that—" Shun mewls and grabs his little brother by the hair, pulls him in for a kiss as both of them come in a strangled sounds, Kazunari covering his brother's inside with his thick and sticky cum, makes Shun smell exactly like him, mark him in his scent. 

"I love you," they breathe in unison, and at this point they don't even care anymore if Kensuke wakes up or not.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo.  
> Thank you!) 
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
